The purpose of this project is to conduct research on statistical methodology problems related to the Branch's activities in the field of epidemiology. The objectives are both to broaden understanding of the uses and limitations of currently employed study designs and corresponding analyses; and to develop new techniques for statistical analyses of epidemiological studies.